


Lost In Her

by TenderSquishy (AWalkonTheMoon)



Series: Marley Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And sweetness unexpected sweetness, Angst, Comfort, F/M, I don't know how this happened, Really It's smut, Sad Angry Blackwall, Sex is the best distraction, Smut, There's also angst, This is all my friend's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkonTheMoon/pseuds/TenderSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is angry after finding out the Wardens' plans. Marley Cadash just wants to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Her

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about how Blackwall's comments at Skyhold are the same whether he's with you or not when you discover the Wardens' plans, which led to a small gripe session about how you can't talk with your companions when you're out on a mission. So I started thinking about the conversation that would have taken place at camp. And then the whole damn thing just got away from me.
> 
> I've put this in as part of a series, but they are not in chronological order, but rather the order in which I've written them. They will eventually come together into a (hopefully) cohesive story.

Marley was grateful when Blackwall spotted a good place to set up camp. It had been a long day, between seemingly endless waves of Venatori crawling out of the sands and the hideous fight with the small band of Grey Wardens under the control of Erimond. Fucking Erimond, she thought grimly. She’d find the bastard. 

She sent a sidelong look at Blackwall. She knew he was disturbed by what they had discovered at the abandoned fortress. His brothers-in-arms, enslaved by a magister working for Corypheus. She could see the tenseness in his shoulders, the extra-grim look on his face as he methodically set up their tent. He was exceedingly quiet, even by his standards. 

They ate in silence; even Varric seemed to understand that words were pointless just then. Marley watched Blackwall retire to their tent with no more than a grunt of acknowledgement to their companions. She said her goodnights to Varric and Dorian, and crawled in after him. 

He was lying on his back, eyes open and staring sightlessly. He’d removed his armor and weapons, his sword and shield within close reach. She set her daggers aside and took off her own armor, then lay down against his side, resting her head on his chest. His arm came around her, and she stifled a small sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t so far gone into his own head that he didn’t know she was there. 

She traced patterns on his chest with her fingers, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, she went with her gut. 

“Talk to me, Blackwall.”

His other hand came up to hold hers against his chest, but he still didn’t turn his head to look at her. He couldn’t. 

“I can’t.”

She huffed out a frustrated noise, and shifted to straddle his waist, holding him in place as she glowered down at him. 

“Can’t? You can’t? By the ancestors, Blackwall! You think I don’t know you’re angry? You think you can’t say that out loud to me? I’m hardly some delicate flower who’s going to faint at hard words coming out of your mouth.”

“It’s not that, my love. I mean I can’t. I don’t have the words to describe it. It’s so far beyond anger. What happened there, what happened to those men...it’s wrong. It’s the kind of wrong I never thought I’d see again.” 

He was looking at her now, with a kind of deep pain she’d never seen from him before. Her heart ached for him.

“What do you mean, again? You’ve seen something like this before?”

His eyes closed as images of Callier swam in front of them. “Not like this. Not with Wardens. But in war, you see all kinds of things.”

She brought her hand up to touch his face, wanting to see his beautiful eyes look at her again. 

“We’ll stop it, Blackwall. In the morning we’ll head out for Skyhold. Cullen will help us plan an attack, and we’ll stop what’s happening at Adamant. And we’ll find Erimond and make him pay for those Wardens’ lives. I promise.”

“I believe you, my lady. If anyone can do it, you can.”

He gathered her close, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head against his neck. She was moved by the absolute conviction she heard in his voice. 

“Tell me what you need.” Her own voice was muffled against his neck.

“Just having you here is enough. It’s more than I had ever dared hope for.”

There was nothing she could do to fix the mess with the Wardens at that moment, but there was something she could do for him: offer a distraction, something to get him out of his head and away from the thoughts that were plaguing him. 

She pressed gentle kisses up his neck, along his jaw, moving slowly and steadily until she found his mouth with hers. She kept them light, tempting, teasing. She was normally more aggressive when they were together like this, but tonight she wanted to show him how much she cherished him. He returned her kiss just as gently before pulling back. 

“Marley, I don’t know if this is a good idea tonight.”

“You want me to stop?” She rubbed her cheek against his, relishing the feel of his beard against her skin.

“I just don’t know that I’d be any good to you like this.”

She pressed kisses to his cheeks, to the tip of his nose, to each one of his closed eyelids before pressing another soft kiss to his mouth. 

“Shh. It’s okay. We don’t have to. Just to be here with you is more than I’d ever dared hope for. I love you, Blackwall. I don’t think I tell you enough, but I do.”

He groaned and captured her mouth, the words both a knife and a balm to his troubled soul. He licked and tasted and explored until they were both breathless. 

“I’ve done nothing to warrant such a gift. I’ll never be worthy of you, but by the Maker, that does nothing to dissuade my feelings. I love you, my lady.”

Warmth spread through her at the words. She didn’t understand his insistence that he wasn’t good enough for her, but she couldn’t doubt the sincerity of his feelings. His voice may have been low, but truth rang out like a bell when he spoke of his love. She braced her hands against his chest and sat upright. 

“Blackwall, look at me.” She waited until his eyes were open and fixed on her. “Watch me.” 

She peeled her shirt off slowly, then her breast band. It took some maneuvering, as she didn’t want to give up contact with his body long enough to stand, but she finally worked off her pants and smallclothes. She knew he liked how she looked naked; he’d told her often enough. She trailed her hands down her neck, across her collarbones, and finally down to her breasts. She cupped them, squeezing lightly before plucking at her nipples. She moved one hand to his mouth, running two fingers across his lips until he opened for her. He sucked them in, laving them, running his tongue around them until she took them away, placing them between her thighs. 

“I used to do this at night, alone in my room at Skyhold, and pretend my hands were yours. Mmm. My imagination is good, but it paled in comparison to the real thing. Your hands are so skilled, so strong...I can’t get enough of how you touch me. Or how you feel inside me. How you fit so perfectly, how beautifully you say my name, how you look when you come for me. Maybe this Maker of yours really does exist, because I can’t think of any other explanation for you.”

She was working herself furiously as she spoke, her hips rocking against her hand. He was painfully hard inside his trousers, desperate for her but unable to stop watching. She was mesmerizing, her eyes darkened and heavy-lidded with desire. For him.

“Maker’s balls, woman. You’re going to be the death of me.” His voice was low and rough. His eyes were fixed on the hand at her clit. He could hear her breath start to catch, see the tremors in her legs that meant she was close. Then her back arched and she bit her lower lip to muffle her cries as she came. 

He didn’t give her a chance to recover; he was nothing if not a greedy bastard, and he wanted more of those sounds from her. He picked her up and set her above his shoulders, centering that beautiful cunt right above his mouth, and he set to work driving her over the edge again. He didn’t have the best view of her face from this position, but he could see she was biting the palm of her hand in an effort to keep quiet, while the other one fisted in her hair while she rode out the waves. He eased off just a bit, his tongue darting down to tease her entrance, before flicking back up to her nub to drive her over again until she was whimpering. 

She scrambled back down his body until she was straddling his thighs. She pulled at his shoulders until he realized she wanted him to sit up, and obliged her. She grasped his shirt, pulling it over his head before tackling the laces for his breeches. She growled in frustration as her eager fingers only managed to tangle them, her usual rogue agility abandoning her. He barked out a laugh as he helped her unknot them, but the laugh turned to a groan as her fingers slid inside and curled around his aching length. He managed to focus enough to work the trousers all the way off, which was no easy task when he was so distracted by her warm hands. 

She sat back on her heels, letting her eyes take in the whole of him. He was leaning back, his weight supported on his elbows. His fists were clenched slightly, tightening every time she moved her hand to the sensitive head of his cock. His hair was mussed, his eyes dark with desire and fixed on her. His muscular chest was rising and falling with heavy breathing he couldn’t quite slow. 

He let out another groan, deeper and louder this time, as she dipped her head down to take him in her mouth. She flicked her eyes up to watch him as she ran her tongue around him; pressing against the sensitive underside, darting up to flick along the slit, running all the way around the corona. His eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back. She smiled in triumph. That! That was how she wanted him: lost in pleasure, thinking only of her and what she was doing to him.

She found the rhythm she knew he liked, her hand wrapped around the base of him, covering what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Her other hand came up to fondle his sac, rolling and caressing in time to the movements of her lips and tongue. Her own eyes drifted closed as she savored the moans and ragged breaths she was drawing out of him, until finally a hand tangled gently in her hair, pulling her away. She opened her eyes to look at him, confused.

He stared at her intently. “Inside you, love. I need...I need to be inside you. I need that-that perfect fit you talked about. Please. Please.”

She moved up his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Whatever you need, Blackwall.” 

She tangled her hands in his hair and took his mouth with hers. Tongues stroked and tasted and teased. She rubbed her chest against his as his hand moved down to grasp his hardness, lining himself up with her slick entrance. Twin groans mingled in the air as she slowly worked him inside her. 

Once he was fully seated inside her, he grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist. He anchored her against him with one hand, the other coming up to grasp a full, soft breast. Her movements were slow, a gentle rolling of her hips, speed hindered by their position. But the feel of all that skin against his more than made up for it. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of elfroot and spindleweed. He forgot everything around them; the hard ground beneath them, the companions and soldiers just a few feet away outside the tent, even the horrors they had seen earlier. All he could see and feel and remember was her. The way she stretched tightly around him, the slick drag of her walls around his hardness, the way her breath caught when he hit just the right spot within her. He was lost in her.

He didn’t need her to tell him she was getting close again; her breathing did that for her, though he relished the words anyway. He relinquished his grip on her breast to drop his hand down, circling his thumb around her clit to help her reach her goal. He leaned her back, dropping his head down to take a stiff peak between his teeth, biting with just the right amount of pressure, teetering her on the edge between pleasure and pain that she liked so much. And rejoiced when he heard her gasp as his name as she clenched around him. 

When her limbs finally quit shaking she noticed he was still hard inside her. She opened her eyes to look at him, and saw his face pulled back in a near-grimace. She knew the movements hadn’t been enough for him. She touched him face until he opened his eyes and looked at her, and repeated her words from earlier. 

“Whatever you need, Blackwall. Take whatever you need.”

He rolled them over until he was atop her, and hooked his arms under her knees. He was desperate for relief, his hips pistoning, driving his length in and out of her. He felt his release gathering at the base of his spine, his muscles tensing. His eyes went blind as it finally pulsed through him, white spots dancing in front of his vision as he emptied himself into her. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, the sweat coating their bodies causing him to slide down a bit. 

After a few minutes he regained awareness. Her hand was stroking his hair, the other lying gently on his back. He slid off to the side in order to stop crushing her, but couldn’t find the energy to move his head off her chest. 

“Marley.” His voice was hoarse. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, regardless. 

“Shh. It’s all right. Just sleep, Blackwall. Just sleep.”

And with her small, strong arms around him, her heart beating steadily under his ear, he found he could do just that.


End file.
